Nine Months
by yellow.surfer
Summary: Random fluffy AK drabbles concerning Katara's pregnancy. Because writing about hormonal, pregnant people is fun.
1. Midnight Cravings

Right so I realized Katara/Aang is my favorite pairing yet, I never write it. So I intend to remedy that.

Disclaimer: Avatar (c) Nick

* * *

"Aang," Katara cooed sweetly, sleepily turning toward him in bed, her gentle hands tracing his chest.

"Mmm?" He murmured, turning a smiling face toward her.

"Can you get me a papaya? I'd really, really, like a papaya…"

"Papaya?" He yawned, gazing at her in confusion, "You hate papaya…"

She shook her head cutely, thick, disheveled hair tickling his nose as she snuggled close beside him.

"Okay, if you're su—"

"And some sea prunes…" She interrupted blithely, "I love stewed sea prunes,"

"Well, I," She continued to absently draw circles on his stomach, setting his skin on fire, he struggled to keep talking, "I don't think I could get—I mean it's really late," Her deep blue eyes were begging, intently fixed on his, her cool hands playing on his skin, it was all he could do to focus. "I—I'll get them right now,"

She giggled sleepily, planting a teasing kiss on his lips.

"Hurry back,"

Aang stole a glance at her, tangled beneath the bed sheets, and a love struck grin wound its way on his features. He was out of the room in a flash.

….

…

…

A disheveled Aang groggily trudged in the room. Clothes stained, bags underneath his eyes as he held a papaya and a cold bowl of sea prunes.

Katara was sleeping soundly, snuggled fondly into his pillow. Aang quickly brushed off his jealously of the pillow and allowed himself a smile as he padded toward her.

He rubbed her arm gently as she blinked awake.

"Hey," he grinned, holding up the items.

"Sea prunes Aang?" Her face was scrunched up in confusion, "It's the middle of the night," Aang's grin slowly began to slip off his face. She yawned and stretched before curling back into a ball, her eyes sinking closed "And you know I hate papaya,"

"But—but—" He began utterly bewildered, holding the food up helplessly, "You said—I just—halfway to the north pole—"

But his wife was already asleep, smiling blissfully, hugging his pillow.

With a feeble sigh he plopped cross-legged on the floor, lip curling as he took a nibble of the sea prunes pulling a disgusted face.

"…I hate sea prunes..."


	2. Late

In retrospect, I should have posted this one first. Whoops. Much thanks to all who reviewed :)

Disclaimer: Avatar © Nick

* * *

She had thought long and hard about this, racking her brain to come up with the perfect way to say what she believed to be true. Not that she felt threatened or scared to tell him, far from it, she knew he would be _elated_. However, if it turned out she wasn't and she told him… He'd be crushed. She had to imply it, but not get his hopes up _too_ high by saying it outright. She soon found the perfect words, two little words that said a lot without really saying much at all. 

He was in the kitchen, mindlessly popping mango slices in his mouth. It was a nice day, clear blue skies, bright sunlight, one of the few days where the world was in balance, at peace.

"Aang," She put a hand on his shoulder, and he grinned up at his wife blissfully unaware, mouth filled with juicy mango. She heaved a deep breath, "I'm late,"

She said it with a small smile, and it was as though a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. His slate gray eyes were confused a moment as he swallowed some mango.

"Where were you going?"

"I know!" She began animatedly, "But we can't get too excited because I don't- wait… _what_?" She immediately stopped gushing, looking at him bewildered.

"Where were you going?" He repeated slightly puzzled, "And why are you so excited you're late?" He popped another mango slice in his mouth raising his eyebrow humorously at her strange antics.

Katara's face fell, how could he not— it was the perfect—was he really _that_ clueless? She wanted to smack him on the back of the head but opted for closing her eyes and rubbing her temples in irritation.

"Aang, are you serious?"

"…Did I forget something important? Is it Zuko's birthday?"

Katara smacked her forehead. She could honestly say she did not see that coming. She'd have to come up with something else, because there was no way she was going to turn this into an explanation about... _that_ and all it implied. It would completely defeat the purpose.

"Ugh, never mind," She stomped off, still reeling in disbelief that Aang could be so—so—"I need to talk to Toph," Aang sat dumbstruck for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

"Katara!" Aang cried leaping from the table as he scrambled after her, "Wait! I'm sure Toph won't mind us being late! We'll take Appa! I'm sorry I forgot, please don't be mad at me!" He cried out in a rush, his words crammed together and barely discernable from each other.

Try as she might Katara could not keep the grin off her face and her irritation slipped away as quickly as it had come.

"No Aang, it's okay," She turned and placed her hands in his, standing on tiptoe for a quick kiss, "It's not you I promise, I just really have to talk to Toph," He smiled and nodded cutely.

Katara grinned and continued walking, then turned back around so abruptly Aang nearly crashed into her.

"Alone,"

"Oh… uh… okay," He rubbed the back of his head with a small smile, "Hurry back,"

She nodded and mounted Appa.

"Yip yip," She rubbed Appa's thick fur and waved to Aang with a smile.

He blew her a kiss and watched as they vanished into the sun. Still not sure what to make of the odd confrontation.

"…Late?..." He repeated the word in confusion, mulling it over in his mind, shrugging he headed back toward his plate of mangos.

He only made it halfway before screeching,

"LATE!"

His eyes widened and a giant grin wormed on his features.

"KATARA!" He dashed back after her in a state of euphoria, a blur of orange and yellow as he leaped into the air. The wind whipped his face as he rocketed nearly sixty feet in the air, joyous laughter ringing through the sky. He abruptly stopped laughing, an expression of horror on his face as he vainly attempted to skid on the wet clouds. "Nngh, need glider!"

* * *


End file.
